womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Pauline Claessen
Pauline Claessen ( August 19 1980 ) is a Dutch athlete from Velp . She comes out in the medium and long distances ( 1500 - marathon ) and is a member of Nijmegen Athletics . [1] Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Personal bests *3 Honours **3.1 m 5000 **3.2 10 000 m **3.3 10 km **3.4 15 km **3.5 half marathon **3.6 marathon **3.7 cross country running Biography [ edit ] Pauline Claessen juniore served as a runner, but was forced by health problems to stop. Running she picked up again in 2000. First in Wageningen and later in Nijmegen, where she also studied. Led by Cuijk Has she improved a lot of personal records and she also got to join the Dutch second tier. In 2004 won the Claessen Marikenloop , the years after the half marathonsin Hattem (2005) and Eindhoven (2006). In 2007 she started training under the guidance of Tonnie Dirks and which resulted in a time of 34.24,20 on the 10,000 m good for a silver medal at the Dutch championship. This was not her first medal at the Dutch championship, two years before she won in Drunen bronze at the same distance. In 2011 she was adopted as a debutante part in the marathon of Utrecht . This race was run under hot conditions. After favorite Mariska Kramer , who ran on a schedule 2:34:00 stepped out Claessen unexpectedly finished first wife. This despite the fact that they are two days earlier doubted whether she would take in relation to her ankle. Part at all in the competition A year later she was back on the podium in this race, but this time in the half marathon. Personal records [ Edit ] ;Job ;Road Honours [ edit ] 5000 m [ edit ] *2007: 5th NK Amsterdam - 17.30,62 10,000 m [ edit ] *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgNK in Drunen - 36.12,71 *2007 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgNK Utrecht - 34.24,20 *2012: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgNK Emmeloord - 36.21,71 10 km [ edit ] *2005: 17th Greeting From Schoorl Run - 37.24 *2005: 13th Fortis running festival Voorthuizen - 35.42 *2006: 10th Greeting From Schoorl Run - 35.18 *2006: 4th SevenaerRun - 35.22 *2006: 15th Tilburg Ten Miles - 36.34 15 km [ edit ] *2005: 10th Zevenheuvelenloop (3rd Eng.) - 53.51 half marathon [ edit ] *2001: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svghalf marathon Hierden - 1:24:59 *2002: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svghalf marathon Veenendaal - 1:31:21 *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svghalf marathon Hattem - 1:22:44 *2006: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgHalf Marathon Eindhoven - 1:17:28 *2007: 15th Egmond Half Marathon - 1:23:31 *2010: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgDoetinchem Half Marathon - 1:25:25 *2011: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgGreetings from Schoorl Run - 1:24:26 *2011: 4th Half Marathon St. Anthonis - 1:37:07 *2011: Eindhoven marathon - 1:22:49http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2012: 22nd Venloop - 1:21:25 *2012: half marathon Utrecht - 1:21:55http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg Marathon [ Edit ] *2011: Utrecht Marathon - 2:56:22http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg cross country running [ edit ] *2001: 9th National Championships in Kerkrade - 30.00 *2002: 15th NK in Amersfoort - 34.38 *2003: 6th NK in Harderwijk - 27.42 *2003: 25th Parc de Loop - 23:13 *2004: 12th National Championships in Holten - 23:15 *2008: 8th in NK Rows - 26.17 Category:1980 births